


Eternity

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: List of Sorrows [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's weighing down on souls of the Konoha-nin? 7th entry of a collection of oneshots.</p><p>If they could, they would make it last for the eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Ut sunt humana, nihil est perpetum.

To everyone his battle.

To everyone his death.

It was simple, as only deaths could be.

One unhealthy love.

One sword.

Two people.

Two lives.

Her strength was overwhelming, as was her resolve when she cut trough both of their bodies.

And now, there they stood, frozen in their pain as statues, face to face.

They were dying, yet he knew she might be able to heal herself if she wanted.

But she didn't.

Everyone makes his own destiny, and she decided to seal her fate right now, right there.

With him.

And so, doing the only thing he could, he embraced her.

Her pale, battered body, body of a healthy and strong kunoichi Konoha was slowly losing.

She returned the embrace.

And they stood there.

Impaled by one sword, wrapped in each other's arms, refusing to let go and die.

Because if they could, they would become the statues they looked like.

So they could stand there, in their silent moment of agreement.

For the eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing human lasts eternally. – Plautus


End file.
